


Roasting Chestnuts

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [10]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, LITERALLY, chestnuts roasting on an open fire, cuteness, runaway puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader's dog gets away, Tom comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roasting Chestnuts

“Olly? Where’d you go?” I called out as I set down the chestnuts I‘d been roasting. My little snow-white Pomeranian had run off into the mounds of snow that layered the ground. Olly loved the snow, but he tended to run off and get lost, even in my backyard. I started picking my way through the snow carefully, looking for my little ball of fluff. The snow had thankfully stopped falling hours ago, but the evening’s low light made it difficult to see. “Olly?”

I whistled long and loud, hoping my little dog would hear me. A distant ‘woof’ answered me, and I recognized it as my pup’s immediately. It sounded as if he was near my neighbor’s fence, and I started moving in that direction.

A sudden movement near the end of the fence caught my eye, and I turned in time to see my neighbor, Tom, carrying walking into my yard carrying my puppy.

“We’re going to take you back your mummy, aren’t we, Olly? You want to see your mummy?” Tom asked in a high-pitched British voice. Olly was whimpering excitedly in his arms and leaving puppy kisses all over Tom’s neck and jaw. His tail was wagging rapidly, and Tom let out a quiet, velvety laugh. I walked over and met him halfway, a happy, grateful smile on my lips. “There’s your mummy, Olly! There she is!”

Tom tried to hand him back to me, but Olly started whining and trying to stay in Tom’s arms.

“Aww, do you want me to hold you for a little longer, buddy?” Tom asked as he pressed a soft kiss on Olly’s head. Tom smiled apologetically at me. “I’m so sorry to intrude, darling. Olly got in my yard as I was shoveling my back porch. I heard you calling for him, so I thought it would be best to bring him back over here.”

“Oh, there’s no need to apologize. Thank you so much for bringing him back,” I said as I took a step closer and scratched behind my pup’s ears. My hand brushed up against Tom’s and I blushed. He’d always looked attractive to me, and he’d always been amazingly kind. “I was just roasting some chestnuts over the fire. Would you like to come over and warm yourself? You look almost frozen.”

“That would be lovely, darling. Thank you very much,” Tom said as he followed me over to the fire pit. I’d arranged large logs around the fire as make-shift seats, and I took a seat on the end of one. Tom sat next to me with Olly in his arms, and I was sorely tempted to lay my head on his shoulder. “Darling, I…I know this sounds utterly rude and extremely forward, but I’ve enjoyed our interactions, and I was wondering if I could possibly interest you in going on a date with me,” Tom asked. I smiled through my shock.

“I’d love to,” I replied as I scooted a little closer to him.

“R-Really? Wow, okay! How about dinner at my place? Would tomorrow work?” He asked sounding nervous and relieved at the same time. I nodded my head, and Tom blushed. Leaning over toward me, he kissed my cheek and murmured ‘thank you.’ “Sorry, I couldn’t stop mys—“

I cut him off by leaning over to press a small kiss on his lips. He made a sort of grunting noise before Olly licked him again. I smiled at the sight.

“So dinner tomorrow?”


End file.
